


Rapprochement

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M, Missing Scene, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Just what the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus sat back in his sauna-level hot bath and twirled the stem of his wine glass in his fingers as he thought about a pair of hazel puppy dog eyes following him about all day like magnets to the true north. 

He sighed, feeling an absence like a heavy weight on his chest.

Pride versus love.

Understanding versus loneliness.

The boy had learned his lesson...right?

Magnus turned to his right, placing his wine glass down on the stool beside his bath. He was too tired for this shit.

His phone beeped and his heart jumped. It wasn't...it couldn't be. That would be taking liberties. The boy could at least wait to be invited.

A text.

From Luke.

_Where are you? The party's in full swing._

He had specifically said to Lucian that he _might_ attend, not that he would. Pushy bastard. He had half a mind to put on some Freddy Mercury and just dance all by himself here in the apartment. Maybe invite Dot by...or not. He didn't want to tempt himself to start something just because...

Hazel eyes.

His eyes got so big when he wanted.

And he definitely wanted.

Wanted Magnus.

It was apparent in every gesture, every look, every word. Even the harsh ones. Magnus didn't think anyone in the known universe had wanted him as much as this boy. He held nothing back. Didn't protect himself. Trusted Magnus not to hurt him. 

Even when he hurt Magnus.

Of course, Magnus _would_ notice the eyes. So different from his own, yet much the same. The same feeling flowed from both their eyes, unable to be disguised or shuttered behind masks of indifference. What was it that made it possible for others to do it, but not them?

The bath water was cooling.

Magnus snapped his fingers creating a ball of heat that he dropped in the water.

There.

Better.

Back to boiling.

He leaned back. Closed his eyes. Let the strength return to his psyche.

Tried to shore up the little defenses he had.

His phone beeped again.

_Waiting..._

Lucian clearly needed a hobby.

* * *

 

Maia noticed him as soon as he stepped in the _Hunter's Moon_. Brought him a drink without waiting to be asked. Kissed his cheek in greeting. He smiled at her, taking in the general joy in the air but not really ready to partake of it. 

He needed another drink first.

Ugh.

Even his first love hadn't involved this much angst. It was annoying.

He felt him come even before he saw him, moving the air in a curious way. Different from anyone else. His particular vibration calling out to Magnus' like some new magic Magnus had yet to learn.

This boy would be the death of him.

Of course, he agreed to go out and talk.

Was there really another choice?

"I don't think I can live without you," he said. 

Just starkly like that.

No attempt to prevaricate.

Or hide.

It was what he loved most about Alec.

What he most feared.

Such fearlessness demanded reciprocation. It required for Magnus to lower his walls and let his feelings show. 

To be vulnerable.

To take a chance.

It was already too late to run.

He stepped into Alec's arms and kissed him. 

He felt the moment when Alec moved to deepen the kiss, then stop himself, stepping back. 

So careful.

Trying not to overstep.

Magnus looked up and saw the fear in his eyes. The emotion he was trying to contain, not let it spill everywhere and overwhelm them both.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

And got the expected answer.

The palpable relief.

PDA.

They would have to be careful with this. Try to do better. Talk more, touch more, love more. Not let things get to a boiling point before dealing. Leave the baggage behind.

They were back at his apartment in what seemed to be an instant, his hand held rather tightly in Alec's.

The shadowhunter turned to him even as he turned to shut the door.

"Magnus," he said in that way only he could.

"Alexander," Magnus replied, looking slowly up at his boyfriend. It was painful to meet his eyes. Such raw emotion should not be allowed to exist outside of poetry. Why had somebody not told this man? It was in the handbook of love. Protect yourself as much as poss-

Alec was running his tongue along Magnus' lips, seeking entry, his big hands framing Magnus' face. So strong, yet so gentle. Magnus could barely stand it. It was too much.

He stepped away.

"Alexander..." he said.

They stared at each other each waiting for the other to do something.

Magnus smiled, "Will you have a drink with me?"


	2. A Relaxing Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirmir art on twitter drew some art as she is wont to do. And she inspired me to write accompanying fanfic for it. Since it also fits into this fic, I thought I'd do it as a second chapter.

Magnus sauntered into the living room to pour them some champagne because what else do you drink when you'd just vanquished Voldemort?

Alec followed slowly after him, still unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend. The one he'd _almost_ lost.

Magnus turned, holding out a champagne flute and Alec took the two steps necessary to reach out and take it. They clinked glasses, watching each other over the rims of their flutes as they drank.

Alec chuckled softly, "You know...when you said, at the Hunter's Moon, that you took a hot bath and ate a steak, all I could think was...I wish I had been there to draw that bath for you. To cook that steak for you...pour you a drink..." he looked up, his heart in his eyes, "Look after you."

Magnus looked away, face flushing slightly like it always did when Alec made his feeling known with so much directness.

"It was empty," he said slowly whirling gracefully to face Alec, "the apartment felt so empty without you."

Alec put his flute down on the glass table then reached for Magnus'. He put it down next to his and then pulled Magnus into his arms, "God I've missed you"  he said before leaning down and devouring Magnus' lips. He'd restrained himself in the alley, just in case they weren't on the same page. But now, here, with Magnus soft and warm and willing in his arms...he held nothing back. Let all his feelings pour into the kiss. Let Magnus feel the pain and the loneliness and the helpless fear that maybe this time, there was no coming back from this fight, that it might really be...

Alec pressed closer, cleaving his entire body to Magnus', banishing that thought to the depths of Edom where it belonged.

Magnus pulled away from him and for one terrifying moment, Alec thought he might not...

"Look after me then," Magnus said and Alec had to control his breathing so he could understand.

"What?" he breathed.

Magnus smiled, "You wanted to look after me. Do it then." he said with a naughty half smile. The one he used when things got too heavy and he wanted to lighten the room, but he was also dead serious about what he was saying.

"O-okay" Alec said looking around like he'd never been to Magnus' loft, at a loss of where to start.

"You could start, by taking my clothes off maybe? Perhaps a massage while you draw me a bath?" That half smile was in full effect, flirty eyes batted at him. As if he needed to make himself even a little bit sexier. Alec was completely gone on him and for sure Magnus knew that. This was just totally gratuitous. 

His hands were shaking a little.

Too long since he'd touched that body. His palm tingled at the thought of laying flat against that warm skin, counting the beats of Magnus' heart beneath it, knowing that that heart still beat for him. He was such a sappy idiot and he had no apologies. He reached out for Magnus' coat, pulled it off Magnus' shoulders almost regretfully. The warlock had truly looked magnificent in it. 

He looked magnificent in everything.

He threw the gold sequined jacket on the couch and then reached for Magnus' tee beneath. His breath came short as more and more of Magnus' chest was revealed.

 _By the angel, it had been so long_!

He traced his fingers along the ridges of Magnus' abs, enjoying the hard feel of muscle juxtaposed upon the softness of skin. Magnus had a great skin care regimen. He loved nothing more than rubbing his lotions into Alec's skin, telling him all the ways that the various ingredients were good for him. Nothing made Alec harder faster than the combined scents of lavender, aloe, and sandalwood.

Magnus' stomach moved beneath his fingers as he took in a deep breath.

"Alec..." he said warningly.

"Sorry, yeah, taking your clothes off. Sorry, got distracted."

He reached for Alec's fly, superfluous suspenders distracting him momentarily as he unzipped him. It really wasn't fair how beautiful Magnus was. How was a mere mortal supposed to resist him? He got Magnus' pants off then stepped back, looking him up and down in all his naked, unashamed glory. Magnus tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Hadn't you better go and get the bath running?" he asked.

Alec just stood there staring.

His legs were frozen on the spot.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered and then stepped into his personal space, his body rubbing against Alec's. The shadow hunter closed his eyes, breathing shallowly, "Do you want to skip the massage?" Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec shivered, his arms coming up to envelope Magnus without his permission, pull him closer, possibly right into Alec's skin if he could manage that. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed as he bent down, finding Magnus' mouth effortlessly. Sucking his lips, thrusting his tongue into Magnus' mouth, cupping his head so he could kiss him _properly._

Magnus' hands were busy, getting rid of his shirt and his tee underneath, tearing his pants off. Now there was nothing between them. Not even air molecules.

Alec stepped back, "I'll go run that bath now." he said very shakily. He didn't know if he had it in him to walk but by the angel, he was going to. Magnus deserved a nice soak in the tub and he was going to get it. He staggered slightly but he got there, making sure that the water was piping hot as he added bath salts. Sandalwood. Lavender. Aloe.

His dick was twitching like it had touched a live wire.

Candles.

Yes, they needed some scented candles.

And of course some alcohol. Maybe fruit?

Grapes?

No. They would eat after. He would cook them something and then they could talk while they ate.

Yes.

That was a plan.

But first.

It felt like midges under his skin to be this far away from Magnus. He never wanted them to be more than five steps away from each other ever again.

"Magnus!"

"Yeah?" 

Alec was startled. The voice was much closer than he'd imagined. The doorway of the bathroom in fact. Where Magnus was standing....watching his ass. Magnus gave him a 'what can you do?' sort of smile and Alec couldn't help but smile back.

"Bath's ready." he said.

Magnus held up their flutes of champagne, "Good because I have our refreshments."

"I'll get the candles," Alec said reaching into the bathroom cabinet and extracting a few. Magnus breathed in luxuriantly.

"Mmm. That smells good," he said stepping into the bath.

Alec lit his candles and then fixed them in the holders.

"Come here Alec," Magnus said holding out his hand.

Alec went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the nuances of this love story are very complicated and maybe can't be covered within the context of the show unless there's a Malec spin-off. Perhaps it's expecting too much to want them to cover all these issues. The non-verbals in the Malec scene did go a long way to implying that they might deal with all of it off camera.


End file.
